


Out of Berserk

by IWantMyOwnNightFury (WhatsInAName99)



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsInAName99/pseuds/IWantMyOwnNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to make Dagur so, well, Deranged?  And what's the story on his mentioned once but never seen or heard from sister?  Click here to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’d finally had enough. 

Years and years of being kept under lock and key in the name of “keeping her safe” had nearly driven her insane.  But she loved her brother.  Sure she resented him for being fathers anointed one while she was ignored completely and for his overbearing protectiveness, but she loved him nonetheless.  But the resentment was turning her cold. 

Today was the day it all turned around.  Not only had her father just been murdered, but also she had just learned that her brother had lied to her for fifteen years.  Her mother hadn’t fallen and struck her head as she had been raised to believe, but she had killed herself.  All this time her brother had shielded her from this terrible knowledge, believing that he was protecting her.  Her brother had been only six years old and herself only three when her brother had discovered their mother’s body while their father was away. 

No wonder the boy grew up to be crazy. 

Had their father known the truth?  She didn’t know.  She hadn’t thought to ask.  She’d been to preoccupied wit the sight of her brother standing over their father’s headless body, bloody ax in hand.  It didn’t take much to put two and two together and get assassination.  Father had been chief of the Berserker tribe, and Dagur, as next in line, had apparently seen his opportunity and taken it.

But Dagur would pay the price of his evil, for at this very moment he was reading his beloved sister’s “suicide” note that she had left on his bed.  He would later find her headband and a torn shred of her finest dress at the top of the cliff that she had detailed in her note.  She couldn’t risk him coming after her while she made her escape. 

Sturla was now safely on her way to the Bog Isles.  If the chieftess would accept her, she would become a Bog Burglar, joining the allies of old tribes sworn enemies, the Hooligans.    
  
She knew she would soon be at war with Dagur the Deranged, her brother, her very own flesh and blood. 

But Dagur had started the war. 

Now Sturla was going to finish it, if only for herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

She's in luck.  Big Boobied Bertha, chieftess of the Bog Burglar tribe, has allowed Sturla to join the tribe.  However, no one except for Bertha, not even Camicazi, knows who Sturla is or where she comes from.  Bertha is afraid no one would trust Sturla if they knew who her family is, and Sturla just wants a clean slate.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I love how Dagur’s got the Tom Sawyer look going on with the ripped cloths and slingshot and bag of rocks strapped to him.  Where Dagur is all torn up and dirty, Sturla is a stark contrast.  She’s clean and pressed, almost pristine.  Dagur will settle for nothing less than the best for his sister.  

CHARACTER BACKSTORY, MIGHT BE A BIT DEPRESSING: Their father doted on Dagur, but barely acknowledged Sturla’s existence.  Osvald blamed Sturla for his wife, Haldora, losing her mind after giving birth to Sturla (today’s psychology calls this postpartum psychosis) 

Meanwhile on Berk, Stoick and Valka celebrated the birth of their son.  On this year, Osvald begged and begged and begged for Haldora to go to Berk with him for the annual treaty signing so that they could all congratulate them as a family.  After all, Stoick and Valka had made a special trip to Berserk to congratulate Osvald and Haldora when Dagur was born.  Halodra insistently declined.  She had other plans.  The night after Osvald left for Berk, Haldora took poison and killed herself.  Six-year-old Dagur found the body and lied to three-year-old Sturla, telling her that their mother died by falling and hitting her head.  He would keep this lie for 15 years until…well, the rest is a story for another time. 

Dagur was left with the responsibility of raising Sturla on his own.  He never once resented her the way his father did.  He actually grew to resent his father, blaming him for his mother’s death.  He also resented the treaty and was secretly bound and determined to find a way to start a war with Berk as soon as he became chief.  Sturla was all Dagur ever really loved. 

But he showed his love in a way that made Sturla also grow up with resentment.  Dagur kept Sturla cooped up at home, rarely letting her go anywhere or do anything without him with her in fear she might get hurt   Physical danger was only part of his worry.  Emotional hurt was what he feared for her the most.  Emotional hurt was what he inadvertently CAUSED for her the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Before Haldora killed herself and Osvald shunned his daughter and Dagur grew up to be a maniacal lunatic and killed his father, the four of them were a bright smiling happy family.  Happy times!  

I like the thought of Dagur, even as a little kid, toting some kind of weapon with him wherever he goes, even if it’s just a wooden sword.

Osvals’s outfit is based on what a lot of the Berserker warriors wear in the DoB series.  The helmet is what I assume to be the common Berserk style.  And of corse the chief has to have the Skrill belt buckle.  And that armored skirting took 5ever I tell you! He lost his leg in a dragon battle.  He was shot in the foot by with a Nadder spine, which eventually caused an infection, and the leg had to be amputated just below the knee. 

Haldora’s dress is based on something that a real Norse housewife would have traditionally worn.  If you notice, there are many female warriors on Berk, but the Berserkers don’t seem to have any.  Did anyone see any women on Dagur’s ships in DoB?  That makes me think that Berserkers do not allow their women to become warriors.  The fact that Dagur later gives Sturla weapons and teaches her to fight would be highly unusual in their culture. 

Sturla’s dress is extremely simple because she’s only three.  Toddlers ruin clothes so quickly that putting nice cloths on them is expensive an impractical.  I know; I have one.  Also she is barefoot because seriously, what three-year-old keeps shoes on?  As soon as the portrait is finished she’ll probably lose the headband as well. 

The kids get their red hair and rounded faces from Osvald and their green eyes and beak-like noses from Haldora.   


End file.
